The present invention relates to a drive-in tool, in particular, a hand-held drive-in tool, according to the preamble of claim 1.
DE 102 26 878 A1 describes a drive-in tool for driving a nail into a workpiece, with which a combustion chamber is charged with a combustion gas, wherein a drive-in piston is accelerated against the nail after an ignition process. The combustion chamber has an adjustable combustion chamber bottom, wherein an adjusting rod is fed by means of a leadthrough through a housing of the combustion chamber and is connected to the adjustable combustion chamber bottom. The combustion chamber bottom is sealed off against the combustion chamber wall by a continuous seal.